


Snow fun and birthdays

by PinkLotus (EspurrsVena)



Series: Birthday Series [11]
Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspurrsVena/pseuds/PinkLotus
Summary: It has snowed on Junki's birthday which means Junki is going to enjoy it fully with his friends.
Series: Birthday Series [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698286
Kudos: 8





	Snow fun and birthdays

Besides having his birthday in January and living in the northern half of the hemisphere, snow was actually something that Junki saw rarely on his birthday. Thus, when he woke up in the morning and saw a white blanket over the streets and the buildings, he was excited as a small kid. Everything looked peaceful, shiny – and cold. 

It was just like in the movies he had watched and couldn’t wait to go outside to enjoy it himself.

Still, he couldn’t stay patient, thus he opened his window and took some of the snow that had gathered in front of it in his hands. Due to the temperature of his room, it didn’t take long for the snow to melt and make his socks wet, yet he was still excited about the white surprise that had appeared overnight. He knew that if he wanted to enjoy the snow longer, he had to go outside. 

Luckily, he was one of the few morning people in the group so he was ready to go outside in a matter of time. Yet when he wanted to make his way downstaires, he realised that going alone would be quite boring. It was always more fun to enjoy the snow with other people. You could build snowmen, do a snowball fight, accidentally destroy the previously built snowmen, start another snowball fight and so on. 

Yet one quick check of the clock told him that most likely the other members weren’t awake yet. Sho might be the only one who had awoken already, but Junki knew that their oldest wasn’t too fond of snow because it was too cold for him. If he was lucky, Ren or Keigo would be also awake and they might be up for some fun in the snow. They would surely join a snowball fight and maybe once the other members were awake and heard them, they would also join later. 

To his surprise, however, when he wanted to go downstairs to ask them, he ran into Takumi. The younger one looked like he had woken up not too long ago, too, and carried a gift bag with him.  
“I knew you would be up and, on your way to play with the snow.”, the pink haired one commented when he saw Junki. “I got something for you. Happy Birthday, Junki.”  
“Oh my god. You are the first one to congratulate me.” Maybe Takumi wasn’t the first one, but Junki hadn’t checked his phone yet because he was far too excited about the snow. Still, he couldn’t help but hug his friend who first stiffened but then hugged him back. 

“Have fun in the snow, but if there is one snowball hitting my window, it will be the last time you saw snow in your life.”  
“You are not going to join me?”  
“And become the target of your snowballs? No way.”  
The shorter one broke the hug and for a moment Junki thought of dragging him with him anyway, but then again, Takumi’s wrath was something you should fear. The shorter the people, the more dangerous they were. “Thank you, Takumi.”  
“No problem. Now go and play in the snow.” 

The pink haired one made his way back to his room, but Junki was sure he would drag him – with Keigo’s help most likely – outside later anyway.  
Thinking of Keigo, Junki made his way over to his same aged friend’s room and knocked on his door. After there was no reply for at least two minutes, he did the same at the next door – Ren's one – and at least the silver haired dancer opened it for him. “Hey, Junki. What’s up?”  
“Do you want to build a snowman?” Junki couldn’t help but sing it like in a Disney movie. Shosei or Ruki might be the better recipients for that, but his idea didn’t fail. He barely finished it when Ren’s characteristic giggling echoed. “Sure. Give me a moment.” 

While Ren got ready to go outside, Keigo’s door finally opened. “You are slow, Keigo.”  
“It’s early morning.”  
“It’s past 9 am.”  
“As I said, it’s early morning. What do you want anyway?”  
“It has snowed and I want to build snowmen and do a snowball fight.”  
“Can’t we do that later?”  
“What if the snow melts?”  
For a moment the tall one seemed to think about something, but then he nodded. “If my Junkichi wants to play in the snow, then we will play in the snow.” 

Keigo went back to his room to change into a snow appropriate clothing and at the time Ren was finished. Since Keigo always took a while, the other two made their way over to Ruki’s room to check if he was already awake, too.  
To their surprise Ruki was indeed awake already and the two at least for a short time the same aged friends couldn’t help but to sing the same song as Junki did alone earlier.  
“If you two brats are asking like that, I can’t say no, can I?”  
“Hey, I’m older than you, Ruki.” Normally, the nickname brat was reserved for Junki alone, so Ren wasn’t pleased by that nickname.  
“But you are acting like one.” Little did Ruki know that he had just made two enemies for the upcoming snowball fight. 

On their way towards the parking lot of their dorm, they passed Sho’s room, too, and besides knowing that their oldest member wasn’t too fond of the cold weather, they asked him to join anyway – as parental supervision. 

“What’s in that bag, Junki?” Each one of them had chosen a spot where they would try to build a snowman while Sho was standing next to the post box with a coffee tumbler on his hands.  
“Oh, that’s my birthday gift from Takumi. I haven’t looked into it yet.”  
Speaking of that gift, he should have checked it earlier. Maybe it was something that needed to be stored somewhere safe. But then again Takumi had given it to him because he knew that the birthday boy was heading outside. 

Finally, he opened the bag and found a... duck form? Was that some joke from Takumi?  
“Oh he gave you one of those cute forms!” To Junki’s surprise, Ren knew exactly what it was.  
“What’s so special about that?”  
“Let me show you.” Ren took the form and put some snow into it before placing it on top of the post box and opening it. The form released a little cute snow duck.  
“That’s adorable.” The brown haired one took over and soon there was an army of snow ducks decorating the post box. 

Meanwhile his friends had moved back to the original plan and built various snowmen. Junki made sure that every snowman got a little duck as a friend and soon the parking lot was decorated with various figures made from snow.  
When Junki glanced over his creations his gaze fell on the house again, and he saw Sukai peeking out from his room and looking over to them.  
“Yes, Sukai you can come down and join! Hurry up.” Junki knew the other one well enough by now, that he would have never asked but the look on his face had been enough. 

Eventually, Junki decided to take some pictures of his creations. However, while he was trying to find the right angle, he tripped and destroyed Keigo’s snowman accidentally. Keigo who had been quite proud of his work wasn’t happy about that and even the fact that it was Junki and his birthday didn’t help. Soon the first snowball hit his face and a fight broke out. 

Ren sided with Junki and Ruki joined Keigo’s side. At first Sukai stayed at Sho’s side, torn who of his friends he should support but eventually, he joined Junki’s and Ren’s team. Sho kept watching over them to make sure that no one would hurt himself and eventually the whole chaos even made Takumi come out of his room. The pink haired one had just entered the parking lot when a snowball from Junki hit his face which caused the Keigo-Ruki team to gain a new member, too. 

The chaos became even bigger when the fight attracted the rest of S4 and Issei who made up another team who fought against the two previous ones. Only Shosei joined Sho’s neutral side because he didn’t want to fight both Ren and Ruki. 

Ultimately, all snowmen were destroyed in the fight and there was no clear winner, but once everyone was exhausted – and uninjured – Sho called it to be over and made everyone go back into their rooms to change and warm themselves up. They had a schedule later and more upcoming in the next few days and they couldn’t risk getting sick. 

When they left for the company later, Junki suddenly realised that besides everyone knowing that it was his birthday, only Takumi had congratulated him and given him a gift earlier. It was similar to the year before when everyone acted like they knew nothing until he was surprised with a cake. Yet in that moment instead of disappointment in his friends and group members something else hit him. He couldn’t believe that it was his second birthday as a JO1 member already. A year ago, they had been in Korea to train for their debut and were a chaotic mess who tried to figure themselves out. 

Well, they were still a chaotic mess, but one that understood each other – more or less. Last year, everyone also had fooled him into believing that they wouldn’t celebrate, but in the end they did. Maybe that’s how it would happen on this day, too. He could see them doing so. 

Still, the time had passed in a blink of an eye. So much had happened in that year and sometimes he wondered if he was the same person as the one who celebrated his birthday in Korea last year. 

There was of course the work part of his birthday. The fans wanted to see them celebrating and besides being surprised by a cake and the members singing for him, it didn’t feel like a real celebration yet. He gave the comments and reactions that were expected from him, but it felt like something was lacking. The true fun he had felt earlier during the snowball right was missing. 

Luckily, it wasn’t the end of the day. As a gift from the company, he and the other members were treated to some expensive yakiniku. Only the members were left and the private room that had been reserved for them had some suspiciously bags and boxes prepared when they arrived. 

“So you really thought of me? I thought you had forgotten and Takumi was my only real friend.”  
Junki's mood raised on the spot, hence he ignored the mumbled "I'm not even sure if I like you" from Takumi. That was exactly what he had hoped for.  
“Junki, you are so loud we can’t forget you.”, said Issei when he passed over his gift towards the birthday boy.  
“Hey, I’m not loud.” However, the look on each member’s face said something different in that moment. 

One after another the members – excluding Takumi of course – handed over their gifts and all of them had some personal note. Issei’s one was some spicy sauce, so that Junki could get used to spicy more, so that next time they would go to eat Sundubu, he wouldn’t suffer from the spicy level so much. 

Keigo continued his gift from last year by gifting him something from his favourite brand once again and Ruki had followed suit and had also gotten him something from this brand. However, with the explanation that he couldn’t stand seeing Junki wearing the same three shirts over and over, so he needed something new. 

Ren had chosen something simpler. Recently, the dancer had taken up crafting again and thus, Junki got soap with his birth flowers. But just because it was simpler it didn’t mean any less to him. The personal note was what made it as special as something expensive. 

Sho’s gift was the heaviest one. As expected, the leader had gifted him gear to work out. Junki had to admit that he had let himself go in that regard in a way. He had focused more on the training related to his current work. He did kind of miss his muscles, too. 

Next up was Sukai who had a rather small gift, too. Curiously, Junki opened it – a book but the title made him frown. “I know you love this kind of advice literature, so I thought you might love this book.”, with a smug face the younger one explained his choice of a book on how to be quieter. Issei high fived him for that but Junki wished for the quiet and shy Sukai from last year to come back. That guy had become too witty recently. 

Speaking of witty kids, Shion was up next and luckily that boy hadn’t gotten another iTunes gift card for once. Instead, he had picked up on Junki’s recent obsession for One piece and had gotten him an OST album – including Karaoke versions – from the anime. “See? I’m more creative than you give me credit for.”  
“You found it while you were looking for something for yourself, didn’t you?”  
“Maybe.” 

That was more or less confirmed when Syoya gifted him another soundtrack. “So, you guys found it during your last visit in the anime store?”  
“Maybe.”  
But it didn’t mean Junki was angry at them in any way. It was cute that they had thought of them while going after their own hobby. “Thank you, guys.” 

The last one was Shosei who also handed him a book, yet it was very different from the one Sukai had given him. It was a photo album which had various pictures of him made by the blonde one. “I started on your birthday last year because I felt memorable things were coming. Not all pictures are that good, but I hope you like it anyway.”  
Junki didn’t even need to go through it to know he would like it. Having a memory of this crazy first year when they started to make their dream come true for real was enough already. “Thank you so much, Shosei.” 

Finally, the first pieces of meat were done and the group started to focus on their favourite food.  
This was much more how he had imagined his birthday to become. Good food, joking around with his friends and just being with them. The work part earlier had felt similar to his birthday the year before, but now he could feel how much closer they have grown. A year ago, their dinners had been much more awkward and no one – maybe only Keigo – would have dared to tease him as much as it happened now. 

Yet it didn’t mean that there was no respect between them. Exactly because they respected and knew each other they could tease each other comfortably. Sure, the occasional mistake still happened but together they had walked quite some meters on their road together. 

This development felt like another gift to Junki. He wanted his dream to last. He wanted this group, this team, this family to last.  
He was happy about every single of them. There had been so many possibilities how the line-up could have looked like and everything had been so difficult in the beginning, but now they had grown together and he didn’t want to miss a day with them.  
He didn’t want to celebrate any birthday without them in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Here is finally the last part of the birthday series. I will most likely not continue it this year because my big aim is to find some job finally, thus less time for writing...  
> I can't believe that a little more than a year has passed since I started to write JO1/PDJP AUs... everything had started with thinking Renkumi are cute while being emo about HeeKumi.  
> There will be more stories coming in the future but our Junkichi gets the final episode for this series.  
> I hope you liked it.  
> See you~


End file.
